101 Ways To Annoy
by Allyson Jalexa
Summary: Very funny i think. there will be 101 ways so 101 short chapters. they will all be related somewhat. ATTACK OF THE PLOT BUNNIES! Sherbert the bunny and Cake the baby bunny are the ones to blame! AU
1. In The Elevator

I was the one stuck baby-sitting Gabriel which was weird because Dean doesn't trust me with him. And when we got in the elevator he started doing things to annoy all the other passengers. If it were Dean or Sam watching him they would tell him to stop. I let him annoy them because he was so cute when he did.

"AW man! I guess my powers broke the elevator again. Oh,Allison why don't we play a game?!" Did he seriously just ask me if I wanted to play a game in a elevator? He is even more crazy than usual.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He said as he picked me up and stood me beside him. What the hell?! I could feel him _BREATHING _on me!

"What the hell, Gabe?!" I yelled at him. You do not just pick people up on an elevator. What kind of insane person would do that? Apparently he would.

"No need to be snappy about it!" He mumbled as he drew a square around us in the elevator. What was the square for, anyways? I am starting to think that he has truly gone off the deep end this time.

"This is our personal space! Nobody may enter!" He announced after he was done drawing the square. Really our personal space? Last time I checked he was in _MY_ personal space. He already gave everyone on the elevator a name tag , what was he going to do next?

" Okay Gabe I think they get it." I whispered to him not wanting the other five passengers to here me. He was acting more and more crazy by the second. And I'm pretty sure if we survive this the other passengers were going to say that there was a psychopath in here.

" SURE THE DO!" He whisper-yelled at me. I was sure I would kill him when we got off of the stupid elevator. I was already planning the perfect murder in my head. I wondered if just setting him on fire would work better?

"What the hell you are crazy." I did not mean to say it out loud and I could tell he was sad. I felt bad I did not even know that I said it till the other passengers gave me dirty looks. Apparently they think telling the crazy person he's crazy is wrong.

"I'm sorry Gabe I did not mean it." I said as he drew himself a new personal space box. Then he started eating skittles and throwing skittles at me. What the hell he is crazy! Then the elevator starting going up again and me and Gabe got off on the 27th floor.

"We leave you two alone for two minutes and you manage to stall an elevator?!" That was a not so happy Dean. He and Sam noticed the looks the other people who got off gave us.

"What did you do, Allison?" Sam asked me. Oh god I can tell this day will be fun.

"It's along story." I muttered as I walked past him.

_**AN:**_ _**I know it might suck but blame the plot bunnies Sherbert and Cake. They would not leave me alone until I wrote this! **_


	2. My Side Of The Bed

The only time I really get in peace is when I'm in my bed. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Allie wakey-wakey!" It was Gabe and it was _THREE A.M. _Gabe was sitting in my bed. Why was he in my fucking bed?! He was definitely invading my personal space. Not that I mind it to much.

"What the hell Gabe?" I asked him as he laid down. as he trying to get me to kill him, if he was it was definitely working. He needed to be taught some lessons about personal space and I am not going to be the one to teach him.

"Just came to say hello to my pretty lady." He said winking at me. OMG! Did he just call me his pretty lady, or did I just imagine it? I really want him to leave but I also really want him to stay to. So yeah I'm going to have a problem soon.

"Don't call me that." I told him as I smacked him with one of my throw pillows. He really needed to leave before I do or something I will regret later. I mean right now.

"Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Gabe asked even though I know if I say no he'll sleep here anyway. Why does he do this? Does he know that I am in love with him? If he does he definitely a bigger dick than I thought.

"Of course I don't! Why would I?" I asked glaring at him in the darkness. I really hoped he could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Of course you wouldn't. I know you would _ love _sleep with me." Could he be anymore of a arrogant asshole right now? I really hope he stops talking and stays on his side of the bed.

"In you dreams Gabe. And stay on that side of the bed and let me sleep." I told him even though there was nothing I wanted more for him to come on my side. I would rather sleep than ever tell him that so he will never know that I love him.

"Night, my lady." He said smiling at me _again. _He really needed to stop calling me that. Seriously what is the deal with him? He is even more annoying than the _elevator_ the other day.

"Don't call me that." I said. HA! I get the last word this time. I know would probably not stop talking though until he got the last word.

" Okay Cupcake will do!" He said winking at me. See I told you! He always gets the last word. Well not this time. On no he won't!

"Good night Allie." He said as wrapped an arm around my waist pulled me closer. Really now what was he doing? He really needs to figure out what your side of the bed means.

"I thought I told you to stay on your side, Gabe." I muttered. Side of the bed rules Gabe. Look them up or something.

" I'm not on your side of the bed you are on my side." He said. Damn I am on his side. I really hate him now, no I really do! But he is so cuddly!

"Whatever then." I said laying my head on his chest and falling asleep.

_**AN: Another short chapter. I think this one was a little longer though :) Thank Sherbert and Cupcake again! **_


	3. Of Boy Toys And Teasing

"Hey what ya doing, Cuppycake? Really, eating a guy's skittles will not put you on his good side. No sirree bob." HA! And he thinks I want to be on his good side? After what he told Sam and Dean last night. He is very lucky I just don't kill him.

"Still mad 'bout last night? You really are mad at me still?" Gabriel was really coming over just expecting I would forgive him? He didn't even apologize!

"Yes I'm fucking pissed! Why wouldn't I be?! You are a damn idiot! You told Sam and Dean we were dating and I couldn't correct you because then they would want to know why you were in my damn room!" So yeah I was pissed. Who wouldn't be? I might be in love with him but that doesn't mean he can tell people were dating.

"Oh come on! You can't pull off this little game forever, I know how much you are in love with me. You can pretend all you want but ya can't hide the truth from me, Allie. See ya later Cupcake." He kissed me on the cheek then disappeared. Was he joking? I really wish he was because if he knew that just makes my life that much harder. If he did know, was he in love with me to?

"Hey Alz wheres your boy toy?" Dean questioned as he sat down beside me in the grass. He was _not_ my boy toy. If anything he was they boy that _toyed _with me.

"He had to leave. I am sorry did you girls want to eat pie and argue over who is the best teen pop star?" I stated right before I pulled myself up out of the grass. I wiped the grass of my skirt and boots and walked away. Dean really needs to stay outta my business. It was none of his concern.

"So I guess that makes me your boy toy? You are very grouchy today. You need some anger management or something." Gabriel commented as he came out of nowhere. I just glared at him.

"You are _not _my boy toy. And if anyone needs any kind of 'management' its you." I snapped at him as I stole his lollipop out of his hand and bit it. He really needs to get a better flavor next time. I hate blue raspberry.

"You can't just go around stealing other angel's lollipops, but then again you are part demon. And something is really wrong with you. Ya couldn't even come up with a good comeback. And I got blue raspberry just because you hate it." He said smirking at me as I spit the lollipop out. Then I threw the rest of the the insulting candy at him. I missed and it hit a tree instead, stupid tree was in the way.

"Ya know if I'm going to be with you ya can't just throw lollipops at me when you want me to go away. You should learn some communication skills. But then again with a dad like yours how can you _not _be rude?" He questioned me as I sat down with my back against the tree.

"First off we are not together, second I would never be with you in like, five thousand years, third do not insult my father. Crowley might not be the best demon to get along with but he is a damn good father. Fourth and final I don't need _any communication_ skills." I glared at him.

"Sorry,Allie touchy subject. And ya know I never really liked blue raspberry either. Ya know I can leave if you want." he said giving me an apologetic look. I stopped glaring at him.

"No don't go stay. I know you didn't mean it." I said. Then he sat down beside me. I put my head on his chest as he pulled me closer. He felt so warm and comfortable.

"Would you kill me if I said I wanted to kiss you?" Gabriel said not looking me in the eyes. Maybe he thought I would kill him. I giggled.

" No, I would ask you why were still talking." I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

_**AN: Sucky way to end I know. You are allowed to throw things at me. So whatcha think added some romance to spice it up a bit. Crowley will be in the next chapter:) What do think he will do when he finds out his only daughter is 'dating' Gabriel...?*smirks evilly***_


	4. Skittles and Crowley pt1

Once again I was 'babysitting' Gabriel. I didn't mind though, I mean after all he is my boyfriend. I know I said I would never sleep with him in a million years, obviously I lied to you. And now he was hold a small Siberian husky puppy. Why was he _holding _a puppy? I sighed, I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday.

"Hi, Gabe. Hi, puppy I have never seen before. Why are you here, puppy?" I said kissing Gabe quickly than taking the puppy from his grasp. It was so cute, and it was a girl puppy. And it was _so _adorable.

"She is your birthday present. That is if you want her." He said as I sat down in his lap. I kissed him again, then the puppy started barking. I'm pretty sure she was not happy with the idea of me and Gabe kissing. I just laughed and scooped the puppy into my arms.

"The question isn't if I want her, the question is what are we going to name her." I sad staring at the little pup intensely. What was I going to name my new doggy? I needed to pick a name for her.

"I don't know. How about Skittles?" Gabriel suggested. He, of course, made a bag skittles appear. Then he offered the pup a orange skittle, the puppy gladly accepted the candy and was eagerly awaiting more.

"I love that name! She even looks like a Skittles. YAY! We have you a name now. It's Skittles." I said picking her up, she was not to happy about that. She was eating the pile of skittles Gabe had gave her.

"You know how we haven't told my dad about us yet well, it's my birthday so he is going to be here. And he's going to find out. I don't know if he'll be very happy about it." I told him. He just shrugged. Him shrugging is _never _good.

"I can handle it. Besides Crowley loves me." he said popping a handful of skittles in his mouth. I just sighed, my dad hates Gabe. I mean like, I want to kill you that kinda hate.

"Well if you say so. I'll make sure me and Skittles come to your funeral. What kind of funeral do you want?" I asked laying down on the bed. Haha, he thinks my dad won't kill him. He is so hilarious.

_***three hours later***_

"Have you even told your dad about you and Gabriel yet?" Sam asked me. I just stared at him. I don't know what Gabe was doing. Sam and Dean haven't even met skittles yet and he took her somewhere. He said something about 'grand entrances' and 'surprises'. Those were just a few of the words you never want to here come out of Gabe's mouth.

"Hey, of course not. And I will eventually, in like a million years. And let's not talk about it right now." I said. I didn't believe myself. What happened last time I said I would never do something in a million years? Yeah, so I don't really trust my judgment very well right now.

"HEY! Allie Skittles wants you." Gabe said carrying Skittles to me. Sam raised his eyebrows, I haven't even told him about Skittles.

"Skittles this is Sam. Sam this is Skittles. Say hi to Sam, Skittles." I said introducing Sam and Skittles. Skittles was currently being held by Sam. I just laughed, Sam holding a tiny puppy just looks so funny.

"Hey Allie. Let's go in here. He need to talk." Gabe said guiding me towards are bedroom. I just stared at him he is so weird. He closed the door and I sat down.

"Okay so I bumped into your dad. I told him about us, and now I am pretty sure there is a bounty on my head. And of course your dad is NOT very happy. Apparently I was wrong, he does not love me." WHAT! Oh my god. Gabe has a bounty on his head?! I seriously need a drink. This is going to be a very awkward birthday party of mine.

_***Meanwhile in Hell in Crowley P.O.V***_

"Who ever finds this archangel and brings him to me gets a big reward." I told my underlings, being king of hell has it's benefits. One of them being tracking down that Idiotic archangel. If he thinks he can date my daughter he is mistaken.

"Were should we look?" asked one of them. Well let's see, everywhere. I somehow feel like I am the only competent one in this place. And I am very positive that this statement could be proven correct if any one wanted it to be.

"How about, all of Earth? Split into groups, do it alone. I DON'T CARE! Just find the stupid angel already!" Okay, so maybe my screaming wasn't the best thing to do in this situation. But you tell me if your daughter the princess of Hell was dating an archangel, wouldn't you yell? Of course you would.

"But sir wouldn't he be at your daughter's birthday party today? Couldn't you just go to her party and get him your self? That would be the easiest thing to do." Said some other underling. Remind me to kill him later, with that kind of mind he could easily turn against me and try to over power me. And that is not going to happen any time in the near future.

"I suppose you are correct, I suppose. I still want everyone ready to search. For all I know he would've had the same thought and already left. I am going to the party to search." I said before I dismissed them all. I sighed. What would my daughter see in that stupid idiot angel, anyways ? It's not like there is not some other person she could be with.

And with that I teleported to the party.

**AN: So what do you think? I know this one won't be as good as the next. It was sorta a filler. **


	5. My Side Of The Bed part2

"OMG. What the hell?" I just woke up in the middle of the night and just remembered what was happening. And of course Gabriel was still in my room. In fact he was sitting on my bed reading a stupid People magazine. If he was going to read a magazine at least pick a decent one.

"I think you meant to say ' Hello Gabriel.' But then again you are you. Want some skittles?" Was he really acting like this was normal. Because if Dean and Sam walked in right now I think they would assume things. And I can assure you that I, Allison Gray, will never in a million years have sex with Gabriel.

"No I meant to say get out of my room. Now go before any of them come in here." I told him. If Dean or Sam came in I honestly have no idea what I would say. But I know they would assume the worst.

"Oh! You wound me! I cannot believe you are embarrassed of me." Gabriel told me in mock disapproval. Really? Wouldn't he be embarrassed if they saw us? I don't think my father would be to happy with it either. And he's the king of hell so you don't wanna make him mad.

"I am super embarrassed of you now leave." I said. I was giving him my best 'I will kill you in your sleep face', Apparently it was not working as well as I hoped.

"AWE, you look so hot when you are mad." Gabriel teased me, I glared at him. He doesn't need to barge into my room in the middle of the night and start annoying me. He is lucky I am tired or I would fucking murder him in his sleep.

"And you look so stupid all the time, now could ya please leave me alone? Please, I am begging you kindly." I said hoping that the sort of kindness would work. Of course it didn't he was still on my bed and still reading the People magazine. I snatched the magazine from his hands.

"HEY! I was reading that, it has some very interesting things about Kimye in there. If we were a celebrity couple what would are name be? Gallison? That is the only one I can think of." Gabriel said smirking at me. It took all the strength I had not to kill him.

"Yeah, and now you're not. And we aren't even a couple, let alone a celebrity couple! And I wouldn't be with you if we were the last two beings in existence." I said smacking him with the magazine before I threw it away.

"You know ya want me, Kitten." He said winking at me. It took all the strength I had not to blush, gawd I really need to get paid more if I have to baby sit him! I do not get paid the amount I deserve.

"Yeah, or is that just in your dreams?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that was a great comeback.

"Ya wanna know something? I think it would be funny if Sam and Dean do find me here, I wonder what they would say?" Gabriel asked as he retried his magazine from the trashcan. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out./

"Hey Allison. Wait why is he here... Are you two...?" Sam asked, Dena was right beside him. I was considering killing myself... and just when I was about to address the issue Gabriel had to open his smart ass mouth.

"We are, how did you guess?" Gabriel responded, he winked at me. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. Sam and Dean took that as the sign to leave. I pulled away from him trying to act disgusted when in all actuality Gabriel is a _great _kisser.

"I hate you Gabriel. Do you realize what you just said? What in the fucking hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am thinking that know we need to come up with are name. I still vote Gallison." He said, I rolled my eyes and tried suffocating myself with my pillow. This was going to be a long night.

_**AN: So I already said how the chapters won't be on order. This is what happened the night before the started actually dating... so like before chapter three, but after two. I am also on team Gallison :)!**_


End file.
